


Meeting of the Starscreams

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: One Starscream is almost too many to handle. A room full of them? Shockingly civil.





	Meeting of the Starscreams

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 7, 2013 as Drabble Request #11 - All Starscreams Meet” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on July 26, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

They were all there, in this nexus of sorts. The walls glowed purple with hints of neon pink. The glass floor was clear and the ceiling too high to see an end.

And they all blamed the each other one’s Wheeljack for being stuck here.

“So let me get this straight, you’re dead and have five clones of yourself running around?” A red and white seeker asked, his arms crossed. “Sounds fun.”

“It would be if anyone did what I told them to do!” The magenta one screamed. “I can’t believe Megatron survived, either. I killed him!”

“He tends to do that.”

“You actually…tried to kill, Lord Megatron?” A grey one said from the side. His wings folded flat down against his back. “You, personally shot him?”

“Yes,” The magenta one said. “Of course I did. How can I become leader if he’s alive.”

The red and white one shrugged. “I shoot him all the time. He always gets back up.”

They grey one tapped his fingers together. “And you’re still online?”

“I already explained: No. I’m not. Stop rubbing it in!” The magenta one shrieked, pointing at the glowing shard in his forehead.

The red and white one examined his blue fingers. “He’d be lost without me, so I’m not worried.” He grunted. “Though I could do without the trips to the medbay.”

The grey one thought contemplatively, but still cowered as if the very idea of trying to offline Megatron to his face horrified him. “I…I see.”

“Could you all be quiet?” A fully red seeker said from the side. He had his sword across his lap, and a tiny yellow minicon hid behind his knee. “I’m trying to think.”

“Oh go meditate somewhere else,” The magenta one screamed again. “It’s not helping!”

“Your screaming isn’t helping.”

“Why you!”

From their, they delved into bickering that lasted for the good two weeks it took Wheeljack to dissolve the Nexus and send them all home.


End file.
